I'm Not That Girl
by Dancergirl8
Summary: It's a LH, NH, and LP story. Haley is in love with Lucas but Lucas is dating Peyton and Haley is dating Nathan. This is mostly a LH friendship story but with Haley in love with Lucas. Please read. Totally AU.


Authors Note- This is a one shot song fic to the song I'm not that girl by Idina Menzel from Wicked. I really really love that song so I decided to put in to a fic! I really like this song and I decided to use it. It's a Laley fic.

Rating- K

Disclaimer- I don't own anything! So don't sue… all you'll get is about 5 bucks…

I'm Not That Girl

_Hands touch, eyes meet_

_Sudden silence_

_Sudden heat_

_Hearts leap in a giddy whirl_

_He could be that boy_

_But I'm not that girl_

Haley James and Lucas Scott were the best of friends. They did everything together, from homework to sleepovers. The one problem one of them was in love with the other. Lucas Scott was currently dating Peyton Sawyer, co captain of the cheerleading squad best friends with Brooke Davis, and tortured artist, while Haley James was currently dating Nathan Scott one of her pupils and captain of the basketball team, he was a major player but seemed pretty serious about Haley.

_Don't dream, too far_

_Don't lose sight of who you are_

_Don't remember that rush of joy_

_He could be that boy_

_But I'm not that girl_

"Hey Hales, whatcha doing?" Lucas asked Haley

"Nothing much you?" Haley replied

"Same, you wanna do a movie night tonight?" Lucas asked

"Maybe some other time I have a date with Nathan tonight." Haley said

"Oh, okay." Lucas said scowling then walking off

Suddenly he stopped and turned around.

"Why are you with him anyways? You can do so much better then him." Lucas asked

"Why is that any of your business?" Haley asked "I can say Why are you with Brooke and you wouldn't answer me."

"Because I'm in love with her." Lucas said "Now why are you with him?"

Haley stopped, tears starting to brim in her eyes. She turned around and started running off.

"What did I say?" Lucas asked himself before walking off in the other direction.

'Why did he have to say that.' Haley wondered to herself.

"It doesn't matter Haley he'll never feel the same way about you so just forget it. You have a date tonight with the most popular guy in the school you should be happy." Haley said to herself

"Talking to yourself again Hales?" Nathan asked coming up to her

"Um, yeah." Haley stuttered

Nathan wrapped his arm around her waist and started walking with her.

_Every so often_

_We long to steal_

_To the land of what might have been_

_But that doesn't soften the ache we feel_

_When reality sets back in_

'What would it have been like if I hadn't started tutoring Nathan, would Lucas have gone out with me instead of Peyton?' Haley wondered as she got home from her date

"Haley- bub, how'd your date go?" Lydia James asked

"Um, good." Haley responded

"You want to watch a movie with us?" Jimmy asked

"No thanks, I'm just going to go to bed." Haley said running up the stairs and locking herself in her room.

She got dressed and got into bed with her fantasy book and started to write.

_Let's see where did I leave off, oh yeah Lucas was about to take me out again._

_Dear diary,_

_Lucas and I have been going out for about 5 months now. I can't believe he actually feels the same way about me. I am so glad that I turned down Nathan for tutoring who knows what would have happened if I had said yes. Oh there's the doorbell that will be Lucas. I'll write more when I get back._

_I ran down the stairs and checked my hair and make up once more in the mirror then cautiously opened the door._

"_Hey Hales, you look great." Lucas said kissing me lightly on the lips._

"_You too, let me just grab my purse and we can leave." I said_

"_Okay." Lucas said_

_A couple minutes later they were walking into the Tree Hill Diner. _

"_I'm so glad that you didn't agree to tutor Nathan." Lucas said_

"_Me too." I replied smiling up at him_

"_Come on." Lucas said pulling her towards their normal table_

_About an hour later they were done eating and now were walking along the docks._

"_I love you." Lucas said kissing her forehead_

"_I love you too." I said smiling up at him_

_  
"Come on I better get you home." Lucas said pulling her towards his car_

"_Okay." I replied_

_A few minutes later they pulled up at her house._

"_I'll walk you to your door." Lucas replied_

"_Okay." I said softly_

_Lucas walked me up to the front door and then leaned down and kissed me. He pulled away but I connected our lips again._

RING!!!!!!

RING!!!!!!

RING!!!!!

"Hi, is Haley there?" Peyton asked

"Yes, this is her, who's this?" Haley asked

"It's Peyton Sawyer, I had a question about Lucas for you." Peyton said

"Oh, um yeah?" Haley asked

"I wanted to know what I should get him for his birthday, and you know him best so I thought you might have some ideas." Peyton said

"Um, why don't you draw him something. He's always talking about your drawings." Haley said

'I'm doing the right thing, I'm doing the right thing.' Haley thought in her head

"Really, thanks a lot Haley." Peyton said

"No problem." Haley said

"Bye." Peyton said

"Bye."

After she hung up she sighed.

_Blithe Smile, Lithe limb_

_She who's winsome_

_She wins him_

_Gold hair with a gentle curl_

_That's the girl he choose_

_And heaven knows_

_I'm not that girl…_

Haley walked to her bedroom window and opened it looking outside at the moonlit sky.

"I wish that Lucas would fall in love with me and everything would go back to normal." Haley said before sighing and going back to her room laying down and turning out the light.

The next day…

"Hey Hales, what's up?" Nathan asked walking up behind her and hugging her tightly to him

"Not much just thinking." Haley said sighing

"What's wrong babe?" Nathan asked

"Nothing." Haley responded

"Hales…." Nathan said

"Seriously, there's nothing wrong." Haley lied through her teeth

"Fine…" Nathan said

"Okay." Haley said

"Well, I have basketball so I'll see you later?" Nathan asked

"Sure." Haley said

He leaned down and placed a light kiss on her lips before walking away.

"Hey Hales." Lucas said giving her a hug

"Hey Luke." Haley said squirming away from him

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked

"N-nothing, um, I have to go." Haley said running away from him towards the tutoring center

"Well that was weird." Lucas mumbled

"What was weird?" Peyton asked coming up behind him

"Nothing." Lucas said turning around and kissing Peyton

"Okay." Peyton replied

They walked off in the other direction towards the gym for basketball and cheerleading.

_Don't wish, don't start_

_Wishing only wounds the heart_

_I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl_

_There's a girl I know_

_He loves her _

_So…_

_I'm not that girl…  
_

Well I hope that you enjoyed that. It was just a sudden idea that came to my head. It only took me half an hour to write too! Please review!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
